Everything is appearance
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Les gens pensent que tu es compliqué. Que ta logique est compliqué. Mais, c'est faux. C'est juste eux qui n'ouvre pas les yeux. Qui les gardent fermés. Après tout, tout est factice. Seulement tout change lorsqu'un psychopathe et un psychologue se mêlent de ta vie ainsi que celle des autres pensionnaires. Yaoi, rating changeant au cour de l'histoire. Prologue refait.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont réels ! Sauf un : Nathaël Raanan sortit tout droit de mon petit crâne. Ainsi que les autres qui apparaîtrons progressivement. ou pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah, il faut bien commencer un jour. Alors voilà mon petit blabla :

* Cette histoire sera en plusieurs chapitre parfois long, parfois court et parfois moyen !

* Elle sera écrite dans le monde de : "On n'demande qu'à en rire"

* Normalement les chapitre apparaîtrons tous les week-end. J'ai bien dis NORMALEMENT ! Car moi et les délais...

Je crois que c'est tout. Bon aller, place à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Le ciel est bleu. Les nuages son blancs. La brise est chaude. Le chant des oiseaux est à peine perceptible. Le moteur des voitures. Les conversations des personnes. Le bruit des pas de ces personnes. Les rires des enfants. Les regards qui épient, qui critiquent, qui jugent, qui rabaissent, qui reconnaissent. Tu les entends. Tu les vois. Pourtant, tu n'y fais pas attention. Les mains dans les poches de ton jean, la chemise noire, dont les deux premiers boutons sont détachés, en dehors du jean, tu avances avec nonchalance entre tout ça. La montre accrochée au-dessus de ton poignet droit, indique qu'il est : neuf heure cinquante huit. Dans deux minutes, l'enregistrement pour l'émission va commencer. Mais, tu ne t'en inquiètes pas. Encore quelques pas et tu es devant les portes du Moulin Rouge.

Le calme. Ce magnifique silence troublé seulement par tes pas réguliers ressemble à une douce symphonie. Rien à voir avec la cacophonie de l'extérieur. Non. Le son régulier de tes pas te font pensés au "Tic-Tac" des pendules. Un son rythmé. Toujours de ta démarche indolence, tu arrives au lieu du tournage où tout le monde semble t'attendre. Ta montre indique qu'il est dix heure. Tu es arrivé à l'heure pile comme toujours. Tu t'arrêtes aux côtés des Lascars Gays.

- Yo Nathaël ! Te saluèrent-ils.

- Salut, les gars. Réponds-tu, plus par automatisme que par envie ou par politesse, de ta voix lasse.

Ton entré est passé inaperçu. Laurent n'est pas encore arrivé. Les autres humoristes discutent tous entre eux. Les mots. Les rires. Les regards. Encore une fois, tu les entends et les vois. Le brouhaha est revenu. La douce régularité de la symphonie à disparu.

- Ah ! ça va pas du tout, tout ça ! Nathaël !

Ton regard se porta sur Majid et Hugues avec négligence, celle dont tu fais preuve tout le temps. Plusieurs regards se sont tournés vers vous. Tu les sens. Tu les vois.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mais voyons, mon frère ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

- Il a raison ! Sois plus énergique ! Tu es trop mou !

- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça ? Demandes-tu toujours aussi apathique.

- Si ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Les bras croisés sur le torse. Le regard dur, tenace. Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir aussi facilement que les autres fois. A moins que Ruquier face son entré maintenant. Mais, tu en doutes. Laurent n'arrive jamais au bon moment. Si c'était le cas, Jeremy Ferrari deviendrait un Ange, un comique de l'absurde et Arnaud Tsamère un Démon à l'humour noir. En somme : Impossible. Impossible ? Pas vraiment. Tu dirais plutôt que c'est improbable. Après tout, ce l'on voit n'est qu'illusion. Oui, une simple illusion.

- Nathaël !

Tu émerges de tes pensées. Tu focalise de nouveau ton attention sur les Lascars.

- Hum ?

- Arrêtes de te perdre dans tes pensées mec ! Te réprimande Majid.

Tu opines de la tête pour toute réponse. Tu n'as pas envie de faire l'effort de répondre. Tu trouves que tu as déjà trop parlé. Si cela aurait été un autre jour, tu aurais répondu de manière ironique. Tu te serais moqué d'eux. Seulement, tu es ennuyé par cette situation. Elle est si répétitif. S'en est lassant. Au début, tu pensais que se serait amusant de voir de quelle manière, ils vont tentés de te faire devenir plus énergique. C'est toujours le cas. Tu attends avec un sourire amusé. Mais, une autre équation s'est ajoutée au tableau. Tu attends. Tu attends leur actions. Mais, pas seulement. Tu veux voir. Cette lueur de patience. Tu veux voir combien de temps, elle va restée au fond de leur prunelles. L'un complète l'autre. Si, l'un ne bouge pas. Tu attends que l'autre avance ou recule. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Sa suffit, les gars ! Intervins Constance. Vous n'arriverez pas à le faire sortir de ça mollasité.

Tu appuies ton dos contre le mur derrière toi en une attitude décontractée. Le ton de la blonde avait une note consternée et venimeux. Un sourire en coin étire tes lèvres. Ton regard améthyste sur la blonde. Tu repenses à une expression : les blondes sont connes. Celui qui à écrit cela à raison. Seulement, toutes les blondes ne sont pas idiotes. Mais, celles que tu connais le sont.

- Constance, Constance, Constance... Répètes-tu comme une fatalité, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. On ne dit pas "mollasité" mais "mollasserie".

Tes paroles sont remplis d'amusement. Tu vois ses joues rougirent de fureur. Ton sourire ne bouge pas. Il ne s'agrandit pas. Non. Les sourires que tu adresses aux gens sont toujours aussi ironique, amusé. Seulement, la longueur de ton sourire se restreint. Avant, ton sourire se serait un peut agrandit devant cette scène. Mais, là, non. Cette réaction ne t'amuses plus autant. Elle est devenue normal, quotidienne. Ce qui t'avais le plus amusé dans cette réaction lors de tes premiers passages dans cette émission est le fait qu'elle ne te connaissait pas. Pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêchée de te détester. Sans que tu en connaisses l'élément déclencheur. Les querelles entre vous, ont prient formes.

- Tu te crois malin de connaître un tel mot ? Te demande-t-elle.

La question à ne pas poser. Une question avec ce type de contexte aura toujours la même réponse :

- Si cela permet de pourrir ou d'ennuyer quelqu'un alors, oui : je me crois malin.

- Espèce de...

- Jeremy n'est toujours pas arrivé ? Demandes-tu, la coupant dans son insulte qui, d'après toi, ne devait pas volé au-dessus du CE1.

Ton sourire à disparut. Ton dos se décolle du mur. Ton regard balaye la pièce cherchant ton ami de ton regard lasse. Avec toute cette agitation, tu n'as pas remarqué l'absence de l'humoriste.

- Il doit être en retard comme d'habitude. Te réponds Arnaud s'approchant de toi avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sinon, maintenant que tu es libre, on va pouvoir te saluer.

- Ouais ! Crie Sentou.

Les accolades vont de bon trains après cette magnifique exclamation du plus petit humoriste du groupe. Les blagues fusent de toute part. Le partenaire de Garnier reste accroché à toi comme une moule à son rocher. Cela ne te dérange pas plus que ça. Après tout, tu en as l'habitude maintenant. Finalement, Garnier te viens en aide et décroche Sentou de ton dos. Arnaud vient vers toi. Il te prends dans ses bras et t'embrasses la joue. Par réflexe, tu enlève tes mains de tes poches et les passent autour du corps d'Arnaud. L'accolade dure quelques secondes. Vous vous relâchez. Tu aimes bien les câlins que te font Arnaud et Jeremy. Tu te retrouves dans un cocon protecteur. Dans une chaleur bienfaisante. Dans ses moments là, tu peux te permettre de fermé les yeux. De profiter quelques instants.

- Hé, bien ! Notre Seigneurie Ferrari se faisait attendre !

Cette voix. Tu la reconnais. Elle appartient à Lamine. Il essaie de t'imiter. Il pourrait être crédible si il avait un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Un simple détail peut tout briser. Tu trouves cela dommage. La réplique était bonne. Il manquait juste le sourire. Ton regard se pose sur la Seigneurie en question. Il avance calmement vers vous. Il n'a pas l'air pressé. Comme d'habitude. Cela ne t'étonne plus. Tu a très vite remarqué qu'il arrivait toujours en retard. Aussi qu'il le faisait intentionnellement pour enquiquiner Laurent ainsi que les autres humoristes qui y sont habitués. Ton regard dérive vers ta montre qui t'indique qu'il n'est que dix heure dix. Ton regard semble s'assombrir par l'ennuie. Il te semble que le temps ralentit ces derniers temps. Ton regard se déplace vers le retardataire.

- Jeremy ! Tu es enfin là ! Dit Constance de sa voix nasillarde.

Une grimace déforme le coin de tes lèvres l'espace d'une seconde. Tu ne supportes pas la voix de cette fille. Elle monte trop dans les aigus. Elle à une mauvaise sonorité. Encore, si ça voix était moins criarde, tu penses qu'elle aurait pu devenir chanteuse a cappella à l'opéra. Mais, c'est peut probable. Probable ? Non, plutôt impossible. Aucune personne tenant à garder l'ouïe, ne prendront le risque d'y aller. C'est comme si, lors d'un concert le violoniste à un empêchement de dernière minutes et pour comblé son absence, le chef d'orchestre envoie un pauvre débutant sur scène. La représentation est alors fichue.

- On vous à dit que vous feriez un très beau couple tous les deux ?

A l'entente de cette question, tu te retourne vers le porteur de cette interrogation on ne peu plus débile. Il s'agit de Laurent. Cela ne t'étonnes pas vraiment. Un sourire prend forme sur tes lèvres. Un sourire moqueur. Et c'est avec espièglerie que tu prononce cette phrase :

- Voyons, Laurent !

Plusieurs regard convergent vers toi. Ton sourire s'agrandit de deux-trois millimètres. Espièglerie ? Vraiment ? Oui. Mais, pas l'espièglerie douce. Oh, non ! Ton espièglerie va au-dessus de tout cela.

- Toutes personnes censés ne sortirait avec une telle calomnie intellectuel.

Quelques rires se font entendre. Laurent rit aux éclats. Tu te retourne vers le "couple". Étrangement, tu vois Pittard avec un sourire en coin. Jeremy ne te regarde pas dans les yeux. Il ne te fait pas de sourire complice. Arnaud danse sur ses deux pieds ayant l'air mal à l'aise.

- Hé, bien. Sache, très chère Raanan que Jeremy et moi sommes en couple !

Ton sourire disparaît. Peut être trop rapidement. Le rictus de Constance s'agrandit. Tu ne comprends plus rien.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Mes excuses pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes et pour ce chapitre court ! sinon, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Alors, normalement, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais bon. Donc, le chapitre 2, ce week-end normalement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont réels ! Sauf un : Nathaël Raanan sortit tout droit de mon petit crâne. Ainsi que d'autres personnages.

**Note de l'auteur :** Mesdames et messieurs, voici le chapitre deux de On n'demande qu'à en rire. Ah, oui ! J'ai oublié de le préciser mais, si vous ne comprenez pas vraiment l'histoire où le comportement de Nathaël, je vous rassure c'est tout à fait normal ! Enfin, pour le début. Après, c'est que je dois avoir une écriture merdique pour que vous n'y compreniez rien. Aller ! J'arrête ce blabla inutile et vous dis :

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

_- Voyons, Laurent !_

_Plusieurs regard convergent vers toi. Ton sourire s'agrandit de deux-trois millimètres. Espièglerie ? Vraiment ? Oui. Mais, pas l'espièglerie douce. Oh, non ! Ton espièglerie va au-dessus de tout cela._

_- Toutes personnes censés ne sortirait avec une telle calomnie intellectuel._

_Quelques rires se font entendre. Laurent rit aux éclats. Tu te retourne vers le "couple". Étrangement, tu vois Pittard avec un sourire en coin. Jeremy ne te regarde pas dans les yeux. Il ne te fait pas de sourire complice. Arnaud danse sur ses deux pieds ayant l'air mal à l'aise._

_- Hé, bien. Sache, très chère Raanan que Jeremy et moi sommes en couple !_

_Ton sourire disparaît. Peut être trop rapidement. Le rictus de Constance s'agrandit. Tu ne comprends plus rien._

Ton regard toujours fixé sur ledit "couple". Tu imagines toutes les hypothèses possibles :

1) Tu cauchemardes seul dans ton lit ?

2) C'est une blague organisé par la blonde pour te prouvé qu'elle t'est supérieure ? (**Nda :** Ce qui, bien évidement, est impossible.)

3) Jeremy est encore à moitié endormit ?

4) Jeremy est complètement ivre ?

5) Jeremy est shooté à la cocaïne ou autre drogue ?

6) Jeremy est tombé malade ?

7) Les cours de français ont finit par te rendre fou ?

8) Les extra-terrestres ont prit le contrôle de la planète ?

9) Un extra-terrestre à kidnappé Jeremy et à prit sa place ?

10) Pittard est une extra-terrestre et elle à envoûtée le brun pour qu'il lui appartienne ?

11) Le fait que tu ne prêtes attention à rien à fait que tu n'aies pas vu le rapprochement entre ces deux là ?

12) C'est une camera cachée ?

13) C'est le première avril ?

14) C'est la fin du monde ?

A moins, bien sûr, que toutes ces hypothèses soient vraies. Ce qui voudrais dire que les cours de français te sont montés à la tête. Une fois cela fait, le principal t'a renvoyé chez toi, tu t'es endormi et t'es entrain de cauchemardé : Pour célébré la fin du monde, les animateurs des vidéos gags ont décidés de faire une caméra cachée de l'invasion des extra-terrestre qui ont prit le contrôle de la planète. Les habitants aurait tenté de sauvegarder la planète bleu en leurs donnant pour offrande Jeremy qui était tombé malade ce jour là ce qui l'a incité à s'enfiler plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools ainsi qu'à fumé plusieurs joins qui l'on mit dans un état comateux proche du sommeil. Seulement, les OVNI ont laissés croire qu'ils n'en voulait pas alors à la place du véritable Jeremy, ils y ont envoyés un de leur compère qui n'est autre que Constance Pittard déguisé en l'humoriste de l'humour noir.

Tu secoues la tête de gauche à droite. Impossible ! Cela ne peut pas tenir la route. Car dans cette belle théorie que tu viens de construire les hypothèses une, deux, la moitié de la dix, onze et treize n'y ont pas leur places. Tu vas devoir tout recommencer et effacer les hypothèses les plus improbables. En y repensant. il y a bien une de tes hypothèses qui est complètement improbable. Et c'est la deux. Après tout, cette blonde qui à une intelligence vraiment faible ne peux avoir organisé tout cela dans le but de te prouvé qu'elle t'est supérieur. Le jour où cela arrivera : les poules auront des dents, les cochons voleront, l'Homme arrêtera de s'autodétruire ainsi qu'à être aussi stupide. Et, tout ceci est bien évidement irréalisable. C'est comme...

- Eh, bien ! Que t'arrives-t-il Raanan ? Ton petit cerveau n'arrive pas enregistrer l'information ? Te demandes une voix railleuse.

Tu clignes deux à trois fois les paupière sortant de tes pensées à l'entente de cette voix railleuse qui, d'après toi, ne peut appartenir qu'à Constance. Pendant deux-trois secondes, ton indifférence à tout disparaît. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu regardes le "couple", surtout la blonde, de ton regard, de nouveau, las. Tu n'as pas compris les paroles de la blonde. Tu as juste entendu la sonorité de sa voix. Tu soupires. Tu ne peux répondre à une provocation que tu n'as pu entendre. A la place, tu te contentes de dire ceci avec fatalité :

- Toutes mes condoléances.

Cette phrase étant dîtes, tu te retournes vers Laurent toujours avec négligence. Ton regard se tourne vers ta montre qui t'indique qu'il n'est que dix heure quinze. Sans relevé les yeux regardant les secondes défilés, tu poses la question suivante au présentateur de l'émission "On n'demande qu'à en rire" :

- Vous avez dix minutes de retard Laurent. Y aurait-il quelques problèmes techniques ?

- On peut dire cela. Nous ne pourrons pas enregistrer avant la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolé que vous soyez venus pour rien. Au revoir et bonne journée.

Il partit. Ton regard cessa de regardé les secondes défilés. Tu tournas les talons et commença ta route vers la sortie. Quand une idée te parvient. Arriver dans le couloir, tu ne salues pas les autres humoristes. Tu bifurques à droite au lieu d'à gauche. Tu regardes devant toi. Les mains toujours dans les poches de ta démarche tout aussi traînante que ton regard, tu écoutes la douce symphonie qui danse avec légèreté dans le couloir. Le silence. Ce silence divin, envoûtant, fascinant, ensorcelant. Ce silence a toujours été l'une de tes mélodies préférés. Tu t'es déjà demandé si sa avait été le cas lorsque tu étais un gamin. Tu ne penses pas. Après tout, les enfants sont turbulents, excités quand ils peuvent encore se croire libre. D'un autre côté...

Tu sursautes. Tu regardes partout autour de toi. Tu ne vois rien. Un bruit retentit. Il se répète. Tu te diriges vers ce bruit. Ce bruit dissonant te casses les oreilles. Ces sons plus désaccordés les un que les autres te mène devant une porte. Tu lève les yeux. Une pancarte avec le nom de Garnier et Sentou. Tu tends tes oreilles. Les sons désagréable que tu entends n'étaient autres que des pleures. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ta main droite sort de la poche de ton jean pour aller frapper la porte en bois peinte en rouge. Tu attends quelques secondes. Les pleures continus. Personne ne vient ouvrir. L'un des deux humoristes est absent. Du moins, c'est ce que tu en déduis. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps que l'un des deux auraient ouverts cette maudite porte rouge qui agresse tes yeux améthyste. Ta main se porta sur la poignet de la porte. Tu abaisses la cliche et ouvres la porte.

Cyril. Voilà, la personne qui pleurait. Malgré qu'il soit dos à toi, tu l'as reconnu. Ce n'est pas très compliquer. Garnier et plus grand que Guillaume. Il est impossible de les confondre. Celui qui réussit à les confondre est un idiot pur et dur. C'est comme confondre une symphonie avec une cacophonie. Non. Mauvais exemple. Ce qui est symphonie pour l'un est cacophonie pour l'autre. Le comique sursaute en entendant ton entrer. Il se retourne. Son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il t'aperçoit. Tu te doutes que cela doit être étonnant de te voir ici. Toi qui ne te préoccupes de rien ni de personnes. Une personne pourrait faire un malaise, une crise cardiaque ou perdre son sang, tu passerais devant elle sans la regarder. Après tout, à quoi cela sert-il d'aider des personnes ? Avoir leurs reconnaissances ainsi que celles de leurs proches ? Que les médecins te félicites pour avoir aidé une personne dans le besoin ? Les amis, la famille, la victime essaye de te montrés leur gratitudes en voulant te donner de l'argent, une dette de vie ? Tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela. A quoi cela te servirais-t-il ? Ce ne sont que des choses superflus.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide Nathaël ?

Tu sors de tes pensées. Reportes ton attention sur le visage du trentenaire. Il a dû profité du fait que tu étais plongé dans tes réflexions pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient, quelques instants plus tôt, le long de ses joues. Tu te retournes. D'un coup de main, tu repousses la porte qui finit par se fermer toute seule par la force de ton coup. Ta main repart à l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean. Tu fais face à Cyril. Tu attends quelques secondes. Ton regard pourpre dans son regard chocolat. La gène, la tristesse et autres. Voilà ce que tu percevais dans son regard. Ce regard.

- Quelle est l'origine de tes pleurs quelques instant plus tôt ? Demandes-tu.

Il te semble l'avoir déjà perçu. Tu ne te souviens plus vraiment. Enfin, si. Mais, tu ne sembles pas vouloir t'en souvenir. Tout du moins, c'est ce que tu penses. Le cerveau ainsi que ses capacités sont complexes. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose qui t'intrigue chez l'être humain. Le reste te semble quelconque. Tiens. Maintenant que tu y penses. Serais-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es toujours en vie ? C'est probable. Après tout, le Destin à ses raisons que l'Homme ne connaît point. Tss. Il y a tellement de choses qu'ignore l'être humain. A un tel point que cela devient pathétique. Mais, bon. Après cela ne te concerne pas. Si l'humain veut continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance ainsi que dans le brouillard c'est son problème pas le tiens.

La sensation d'être prit dans un étau coupa, encore une fois, court à tes cogitations. Tu sens des goûtes d'eaux tombées dans ton coup. Des sanglots se font entendre près de ton oreille. Les tremblement que tu sens près de ton corps te sont désagréable. Doucement, tes mains quittent la douce chaleur de tes poches. Toujours avec nonchalance, elles s'élèvent dans les airs. C'est avec étrangeté que tu déposes tes mains sur le dos tremblant de ton aîné. Tu n'exerces aucune pression Elles sont juste posées sur son dos. Pourtant. Étrangement, tes mains remontent le long de son dos. Elles s'arrêtent au niveau de la nuque. Puis, toujours de façon inhabituel, une pression s'exerce. Comme pour lui montrer que tu es là.

A ce moment là, tu remarques la position de ton... Ton quoi ? Ton ami ? Une légère grimace apparaît sur tes lèvres. Ce mot n'est pas vraiment approprié. Ton collègue ? Oui. La sonorité de ce mot te conviens bien mieux. Alors, tu regardes plus attentivement la position du corps de ton _collègue._ Etant plus petit que lui, il est évident de le retrouver avec le dos voûté. Surtout, si il a ça tête nichée dans ton coup. Posément, tu le fais reculer tout en le gardant dans tes bras. Jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux buttent contre le bord du canapé rouge. Vous basculez tous deux sur le divan. Un gémissement de soulagement te montres que tu as bien fait de changé de position.

A vrai dire. Tu ne penses à la position compromettante dans laquelle vous êtes. Toi assis sur les genoux de Cyril, les jambes pliées de chaque côtés des siennes. Tes bras autours de son coup. Ses bras autour de ton dos. Ta tête nichée dans son coup et vice versa. La seule différence et que toi, tu ne pleures pas. Sans dire un mot, par tes gestes et ton emplacement, tu lui offres une épaules sur laquelle il peut pleurer tous ces malheurs. Curieusement, si cela te m'étais mal à l'aise au début, il te semble que, maintenant que tu as agis, tu ais déjà fait ces gestes auparavant. Mais. C'est comme avec le regard. Ton esprit ne semble vouloir se rappelé de cet instant.

Etant pris dans tes pensées, tu ne remarques et n'entends pas la porte de la loge, que tu as fermée plus tôt, s'ouvrir devant la plupart des artistes de l'émission.

* * *

Voilà ! Le second chapitre est bouclé ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je devais le posté le week-end des vacances mais j'ai pas pu. Alors désolé. Mais le prochain devrait paraître ce week-end si tout se passe bien. Sinon, je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'années ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont réels ! Sauf un : Nathaël Raanan sortit tout droit de mon petit crâne. Ainsi que d'autres personnages.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai conscience que mes chapitres ne montrent qu'un acte ou une scène. De plus la journée étant loin d'être terminé, dans l'histoire, risque déjà de prendre plusieurs chapitres. Alors, j'espère sincèrement que mon histoire ne vous fait pas chier car elle risque d'être longue.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Cha**__ :_Je te remercie, beaucoup, pour ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire te plaît. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

_A vrai dire. Tu ne penses pas à la position compromettante dans laquelle vous êtes. Toi assis sur les genoux de Cyril, les jambes pliées de chaque côtés des siennes. Tes bras autours de son coup. Ses bras autour de ton dos. Ta tête nichée dans son coup et vice versa. La seule différence et que toi, tu ne pleures pas. Sans dire un mot, par tes gestes et ton emplacement, tu lui offres une épaules sur laquelle il peut pleurer tous ces malheurs. Curieusement, si cela te m'étais mal à l'aise au début, il te semble que, maintenant que tu as agis, tu ais déjà fait ces gestes auparavant. Mais. C'est comme avec le regard. Ton esprit ne semble vouloir se rappelé de cet instant._

_Etant pris dans tes pensées, tu ne remarques et n'entends pas la porte de la loge, que tu as fermée plus tôt, s'ouvrir devant la plupart des artistes de l'émission._

- Fermez la porte si vous voulez faire ça !

- Vous sortez ensemble ?!

- Vous auriez pus nous prévenir !

- Ils sont trop mignon !

- Je savais pas que Nathaël pouvait être homosexuel !

- Tout l'monde n'est pas zoophile, mon frère !

- Cousin prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

- Cyril, t'es mort !

- Vous êtes gay ?!

Tu sens le monde tourner. Tu fermes les yeux. T'es oreilles bourdonnent. Les battements de ton cœur résonnent dans ta poitrine et dans tes tympans. Il ne s'emballe pas. Il bat, juste, plus fort, trop fort. Leurs paroles te semblent être de simples bourdonnements lointain. Une image apparaît quelques micros-secondes avant de disparaître dans un grisaillement horripilant. Ce bruit ressemble à ceux que l'on entend après que l'image, des anciennes télévisions, s'enlève car les antennes ne captes plus d'ondes pour donner des sons ainsi que les images. Tu te sens tombé. Instinctivement, tes bras se resserrent autour du coup de Cyril.

Tu n'aimes pas ça. Tu n'aimes pas ces sensations. Des vois te parviennent. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disent. Elles te parviennent en échos et dans un murmure. Le sons de ces voix ne ressemblent pas à ceux des autres humoristes. Tu ne contrôles plus rien. Et, tu n'aimes pas ça. Discrètement, tu prends une inspiration avant de relâcher l'air, que tu as bloqué quelques instants dans tes poumons, par le nez. Le corps sous toi frissonne. Tu ne le remarques pas. Tu réitères cette action deux-trois fois. Les battements de ton cœur cessent de résonner dans ta cage thoracique. T'es oreilles ne bourdonnent plus. Le tournant du monde s'interrompt. Tes paupières se lèvent.

A la dérobée, tu jettes un coup d'œil au visage de Cyril, qui a délogé sa tête de ton coup lorsque les voix des pensionnaires de l'émission se sont fait entendre, quittant toi même son coup. Son visage est moins pâle que tout à l'heure. Ses yeux ne sont plus si enflés et aussi rouge. Les sillons le long de ses joues sont presque imperceptibles alors que ton visage est seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. Rien ne laisserait présagé qu'il à pleuré quelques instants plus tôt. Ton regard ainsi que ton visage se tournèrent avec lenteur en direction des humoristes qui ont finis par se taire. D'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps qu'ils ne parlent plus ?

Une seconde question assaillit alors ton esprit : Combien de temps as-tu passé à essayé de te calmer pour que, pratiquement, aucune trace de ses pleures ne se remarque de loin ? Tu n'as quand même pas mis autant de temps pour reprendre pied avec la réalité ? Si ? C'est étonnant. Bien sûr, tu sais que tu fais beaucoup preuve de nonchalance mais, tu n'as jamais pris autant de temps pour te remettre de tes émotions ! Quand tu es surpris, l'étonnement ne dure que quelques secondes. Après tout redevient normal ! A moins, bien sûr, que ce soit ta... Ta quoi ? Ta crise ? Peut-on vraiment appeler cela une crise ? Ce terme est beaucoup trop fort pour ça. Non. Appelons ce trouble : un petit accident. Oui , voilà. On va appeler ça un petit accident. Alors, si le visage du partenaire de Guillaume a réussit à retrouver un semblant de normalité, ceci veut donc dire que ton _petit_ _accident _a duré plus longtemps que ce que tu imaginais. C'est plutôt étrange étant donné que la plupart du temps...

- Eh, oh ! Eh ! Nathaël !

Tu sursautes. Une première !

- Qu-quoi ?

En plus, tu bégayes ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette manie de t'interrompre lors de tes réflexions, hein ? A croire qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu réfléchisses ! C'est un monde quand même ! Est-ce que toi, tu les déranges pendant qu'ils cogitent ? Non. En même temps, c'est normal. Tu fais attention à rien. De plus, tu aimes la douceur du silence. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu ne peux imaginer le briser. Ce serait un crime de faire ça. Cela reviendrait à confisquer la came d'un drogué. Ce qui en résultera sera...

Une petite douleur à la joue, te fais redescendre sur la jolie planète Terre que les Humains détruisent à petits feux. Ton regard fut attiré par une personne qui est juste devant toi. Et cette personne n'est autre que Pittard qui a un, détestable, sourire, trop grand à ton goût, et la main droite levée en l'air. Et, la conclusion à ce tableau est : cette garce blonde t'as giflée.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de cette gifle, Pittard ?

Ta voix est neutre. D'ailleurs, la fait qu'aucun énervement ou irritation ne viennent perturber la musicalité de tes sons semble la déranger. Bah, tu t'en fiches. Éprouver une quelconque satisfaction devant son énervement serait lui accorder trop d'importance. De plus, pourquoi lui accorderais-tu de l'importance ? Tu n'accordes de l'importance à personne. Alors, sûrement pas à elle. Pas que tu l'as déteste ou que tu ne peux la supporter. Non. Cela n'a rien à voir.

- Le système de cette gifle est que tu arrêtes de rêvasser et aussi, je dois l'avouer, parce que l'envie était trop forte.

- Jeremy, dis-tu en regardant l'humoriste à l'humour noir. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de la garder en laisse ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me saute dessus à cause de ses envies.

- Espèce de... Commence Constance.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. La coupes-tu. Et puis, pourquoi tu viens jusqu'à moi, laissant notre pauvre comique seul et désemparé, pour venir me gifler ? T'aurais pu laisser Cyril s'en chargé. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne sois pas fidèle.

- Serais-tu énervé Raanan ?

Énerver ? Où elle à vue que tu étais énervé, cette blonde peroxydé lavée à l'eau de javel, hein ? Puis, qu'elle arrête de sourire ! Elle est encore plus laide qu'à l'ordinaire ! On dirait une de ces sorcières que l'on voient dans les BD avec leurs nez crochus et pleins de verrues sur tout le visage ! Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante ! Rah ! Oh ! Oh ! T'es yeux s'agrandissent. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand tu t'énerves pour rien ? Tu es entrain de prendre parti là ! Tu prends une grande inspiration et tu expires tout l'air de tes poumons pas tes lèvres. Ce petit accident à, semblerait-il, laisser quelques traces au niveau comportemental.

- Je suis désolé.

Ils te regardent surpris. Ta voix lasse est revenue. Maintenant que tu y penses, tu es toujours assis à califourchon sur Cyril. Pas qu'il soit inconfortable. C'est plutôt l'inverse. Tu resterais bien là. Mais, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Tu te lèves. Il en fait de même.

- Bien ! Déclare Lamine avec un petit sourire inquiétant, enfin, qui se veut inquiétant. Revenons en à notre discutions principale.

- Qui est ? Demande Arnaud.

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ?!

- Sortir ensemble ? demande Garnier.

- Oui ! On vous cherche partout pour une sortie et on vous trouve enlacés sur le canapé comme un beau petit couple.

Une aura glacé se fait sentir. Tu la ressens.

- On ne sort pas ensemble. Dis-tu à l'unisson avec Cyril.

Elle semble s'affaiblir.

- Oh ! Mais arrêtez un peut ! S'écrie Guillaume. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble !

- Pourquoi ? Demande Florent.

- Parce que c'est moi, qu'aime Nat' ! Hurle-t-il en te sautant dessus pour te coincer dans ses bras.

- Nathaël !

Tous les regards convergèrent en direction de Waly. Celui-ci avait une mou boudeuse collé au vissage, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Je te quitte deux secondes et tu en profites pour me tromper avec deux autres hommes.

Un sourire amusé prend place sur tes lèvres. Au premier abord, on pourrait penser que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de stoïque. Mais, c'est faux. Tu es joueur, manipulateur, ironique. Bien sûr tout ceci se mariant avec ta nonchalance habituel. Bien que tu sois tout ceci, tu ne prends pas parti. Il est évident que tu ressens des émotions. Tu es un être humain après tout. Seulement, une chose est sûr. Que tu sois un Homme ne veut pas dire que tu prends parti à quoi que ce soit. Tu t'écartes des bras de Guillaume et t'approches avec ton apathie habituel.

- Voyons, mon amour ! Jamais, je ne pourrais te tromper !

Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire c'est : vive tes talents d'acteurs. Il te répond. Tu lui réponds. Vous continuez votre jeu sous les rires, les sourires et les regards amusés des autres humoristes. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, une seule personne ne s'amuse pas de votre petite comédie. Mais, tu t'en fiches. Tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Maintenant que tu y penses ce petit jeu entre lui et toi c'est mit en place sans que vous ne le remarquiez. D'après toi, ce qui a déclenché cet amusement est lorsque vous avez fait votre premier duo ensemble. Mais, au fond, cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Bon, les gars. Dit Cyril en essuyant quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues à causes de tes pitreries. Vous nous cherchiez pour quoi ?

- On vous cherchaient pour vous proposer d'aller au café ! Répond Sandra.

- Bon, bah, on y va !

Vous quittez la loge. En longeant les couloirs, tu penses qu'il va falloir que tu fasses de nouveau face à la sérénade. Cela ne t'enchantes pas. Autant, si tu es seul, tu arrives très bien à te concentrer sur autre chose ce qui fait que les bruits extérieurs ne t'atteignent pas. En revanche si tu es avec tous les pensionnaires de "On n'demande qu'à en rire", tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester dans tes réflexions. La preuve est que aujourd'hui en seulement, un coup d'œil sur ta montre, une demie heure, ils t'ont interrompus dix fois dans tes pensées. 10 fois ! Tu vas finir par penser que lorsque tu étais avec Cyril, les Lascars Gays ont demandés de l'aide aux autres humoristes.

Sans que tu ne puisses contrôler quoi que ce soit, ton regard dérive vers ton poignet droit. Dix heure trente et une. Ton regard s'assombrit. Tu fixes les secondes défiler avec lenteur. Il te semble qu'entre chaque secondes qui s'écoulent, le temps d'attente devient de plus en plus long. Pas que cela te dérange. Enfin, si. Car...

- Attention !

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre trois bouclé ! Je remercie encore **Cha** pour ça review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'essaierai de poster le chapitre quatre ce week-end ! Bye !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont réels ! Sauf un : Nathaël Raanan sortit tout droit de mon petit crâne. Ainsi que d'autres personnages.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Psychopathe Folie**_** :** Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ! En effet, je l'ai fait exprès de faire en sorte que Nathaël puisse être avec différent couples. En ce qui concerne un couple ou des couples à plusieurs ainsi savoir si Jeremy va rester avec cette sale blonde peroxydé, eh bien, je ne dirai rien ! Je vais te laisser le découvrir au court de l'histoire !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

_Sans que tu ne puisses contrôler quoi que ce soit, ton regard dérive vers ton poignet droit. Dix heure trente et une. Ton regard s'assombrit. Tu fixes les secondes défiler avec lenteur. Il te semble qu'entre chaque secondes qui s'écoulent, le temps d'attente devient de plus en plus long. Pas que cela te dérange. Enfin, si. Car..._

_- Attention !_

Des crissements de pneus. Des bruits de fracassements entres deux objets. Une voiture et un piéton. Des hurlements de peurs, de surprises. Le boucan provoqué par les pas précipités des gens. Les propos incohérents de ces personnes. Tout ça, tu les voies. Tu les entends. Pourquoi se mettent-ils dans des états de paniques ? C'est simplement un accident de voiture. Cela arrive. Parfois. Fréquemment. La plupart du temps. Ils entendent ce genre de choses aux informations. De plus, il est normal qu'il y ait des accidents de ce genre là à Paris. Les personnes qui habitent dans la capital de la France sont constamment pressés.

Tu remarques que l'automobiliste est descendu de sa voiture. Il est choqué, désemparé, attristé. Complètement paumé. De ton regard blasé, tu analyses cette scène avant de te détourner de ce spectacle navrant. Les autres te suivent choqués. Assez éloigné de ce petit contretemps, les discutions autour de toi reprennent. Ils te font participer à leur discussion. Tu réponds par automatisme. Pourquoi l'être humain veut-il tellement parler ? Ne sait-il pas qu'il y a un proverbe qui dit : « Le silence est d'or ». Certes, il y a aussi : « La parole est d'argent ». Mais, c'est pas le propos. De plus, sachant que l'or est supérieur l'argent, cela veut bien dire que le silence est plus important que la parole.

Et puis, quand ils parlent, c'est pour dire quoi ? Parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? A moins que cela leurs servent à exister. Mais, bon, pour se sentir existé, il suffit d'avoir une collision, de bien souffrir lors d'une opération et là, la personne saura que ceci n'est pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Puis, ça voudrai dire quoi ? Que les plantes aussi doivent savoir parler pour se sentir exister ? Sachant qu'une plante ne parle pas. En l'occurrence un chien, chat, un dauphin ou un criquet parlent. Seulement, la plupart du temps quand ils se mettent à "parler", on leur dit de se taire. Cela voudrait donc dire que l'Homme est la seule personne à pouvoir parler ? Hum. Non. C e n'est pas l'Homme en général qui peut converser librement. Si, on regarde bien dans certain pays les femmes n'ont encore presque aucuns droits. Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule.

Enfin, après, cela ne te regarde pas. A vrai dire, tu t'en fiches complètement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les divinités des différentes cultures ne font rien pour aider ces gens. D'ailleurs, tu trouves ça ridicule. Quelle idées ont les gens de croire en ces idioties ? Qu'est-ce qui leurs fais croire que Jésus, Abraham, Moïse, Muhammad (ou Mohammed), Siddhartha Gautama dit Bouddha existent réellement ? Ils croient en ces êtres parque ces écrits dans les livres tels que la bible et le coran ? C'est complètement idiot. Tu as toujours su que les mortels étaient des sots. Adhérer aux exploits de ces divinités. En y pensant, qu'ont-ils fais d'extraordinaire ? Riens. Le fait que Jésus ait transformé de l'eau en vin ne prouve en rien que c'est réel. Après tout personne peut en témoigner.

En plus, franchement, si ces "Dieux" existaient réellement, ils n'auraient jamais créés l'Homme. A moins, bien sûr, que lorsqu'ils l'ont créé, ils étaient à moitié bourrés. Mais, la question à posé est : y a t-il de l'alcool chez eux ? Dans ces cas là, les croyants ne peuvent plus pensés que leurs "Dieux" soient tout blanc. Hum. C'est étrange tout ça. Il ne te semble pas que le sujet principal de tes réflexions soit les divinités des croyants. Tu soupires. Décidément, ton cerveau est étrange.

- ...thaël ? Nathaël ? Nathaël !

Tu clignes plusieurs fois les paupières. Quoi encore ? C'est un comble quand même ! Tu ne peux plus pensée tranquillement maintenant. Tu regarde autour de toi. Tu es surpris de constater que vous êtes au café, asseyent en terrasse avec un serveur qui semble attendre depuis un moment. Un second soupire traverse tes lèvres. Ce que les gens peuvent être pressés. C'est bien pour ça qu'il y a autant d'accident de la route. Tu jettes un coup d'œil au serveur. Il doit avoir attendu assez longtemps. Peut-être cinq minutes. C'est son premier jour ? Il est vraiment stressé. Tu te décides finalement à lui dire ta commande (sans consulter la carte) pour abréger son supplice.

- Un milk-shake vanille/pomme cannelle, s'il-vous-plaît. (**Nda :** Par contre là, je ne suis pas sûr. Etant donné que je ne suis pas parisienne, je ne sais pas si leurs cafés font des milk-shake.)

- Bien. Dit-il avant de partir.

Oui. Ce type est vraiment stressé. Maintenant que tu y penses. Tu n'as pas consulté la carte. C'est un coup d'chance que ton milk-shake soit sur la carte. Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour arrêter de te perdre dans tes pensées. Tu n'as pas le souvenir te t'être assis ici. D'un autre côté, tu t'en fiches. Tu préfères largement rester dans tes réflexion qu'être avec ces _choses._ Pas que tu détestes les humoristes. Tu t'en fiches, tu les _apprécies. _Enfin, apprécier ça c'est d'après toi. Seulement, lorsque les gens voient ton comportement, ils pensent que tu es misanthrope.

- Ça devient vraiment flippant, dit Arnaud Cosson en te regardant.

De quoi il parle ? En plus, il te regarde comme si tu étais un extra-terrestre. Tu n'en es pas un. C'est Pittard ou Jeremy qui en est un. Après tout, il est impossible de sortir avec une fille pareille. A moins que l'on soit un petit bonhomme vert venu de la planète Mars. C'est quoi cette manie de croire que les extra-terrestre sont tous des petits bonhomme vert avec des pistolets à rayon laser ? Ils ne peuvent pas penser que ces être sont peut-être aussi des être humains qui vivent sur Vénus ? Ou sur Saturne. Tout dépend de leur manière de vivre et de la constitution de leur corps. Parce que le fait que les extra-terriens, vu qu'ils ne peuvent les imaginer autrement que vert avec des antennes, vivent sur Mars est un cliché dès plus débile. Cela ne t'étonnes pas vraiment. Après tout, tu es sur Terre. Là où toutes les espèces les plus conne, l'Humain en première place, vivent.

- Tenez. Voici vos commandes. Déclare un serveur te sortant de tes pensées.

La première chose que tu remarques, c'est que ce n'est pas le même serveur que tout à l'heure. Il distribue les commandes. Arriver à la commande de Waly, tu remarques qu'il ralentit ses gestes, qu'un sourire charmeur apparaît sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se croit dans un film ? De plus, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir remarqué son manège. Tout l'monde l'a remarqué. Waly lui même l'a remarqué alors qu'il parlait avec Lamine. Les patients commencent à s'impatienter, à s'agiter alors que tu remarques aussi que d'autres tables semblent captivées par se qu'il se passe ici. Un sourire en coin avec une pincée de sadisme étire tes lèvre légèrement rosés. Tu ressens une envie soudaine de l'humilié.

- Serveur, commences-tu attirant son attention ainsi que celle des autres. Cessez ce manège grotesque. Lorsque l'on drague un humoriste avec autant de discrétion qu'une mobylette, on ne se le permet pas. De plus, choisir un humoriste est risqué. Les conséquences seront qu'il déclinera votre invitation avec une vanne. Vous serez alors humilié, en colère, votre travail sera calamiteux. Vous ferez viré car les clients iront se plaindre à votre patron qui ne sera pas enchanté de savoir que ses employés drague au lieu de servir des clients qui attendent depuis un bon bout de temps et qui ne savent pas garder leur sang froid.

Il te regarde les yeux écarquillés. Sûrement à cause de ton langage et surtout pas ton culot. Seulement, tu t'en fiches. Des rires se font entendre. Des sourires amusés se sont affichés sur les visages des autres humoristes. Sauf, bien entendu, Constance qui te foudroie du regard. Va savoir pourquoi. elle a toujours été bizarre cette fille (**Nda :** Non, mais, regardez qui parle.). Après un certain moment, il s'en va suivit par ton regard.

- Tss. A voir ton comportement, je me demande si tu n'es pas vraiment homophobe Raanan. Te siffle la blonde.

- Je ne suis pas homophobe, dis-tu avec ton détachement habituel.

- Ça reste à prouver.

- Décidément, avoir une conversation avec toi devient de plus en plus dur chère Constance étant donné que ton niveau d'intelligence s'amenuise un peu plus chaque seconde.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Et toi, tu m'ennuies.

- Eh ! Intervient Florent. Calmez-vous ! arrêtez de vous engueulez tous les deux !

- Mais... !

- Non. Cette fois c'est Jeremy qui intervient, l'interrompant dans son argumentation qui te sembles foireuse. Je suis désolé mais il a raison. A chaque fois que l'on sort vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de vous engueulez. Ça en devient énervant à la longue.

Elle en répond pas. Toi non plus. Que dire ? Ils ont raison. Toi aussi cela commence à t'énerver de devoir répondre à chacune de ses provocations. De ta main droite, tu attrapes ton milk-shake et l'approches de tes lèvres. La saveur sucré et douce de ta boisson est divinement bon. Tes papilles gustatives en raffolent. Elles sont pas les seules. Alexandre aussi aime beaucoup cette saveur. Tu reposes ta dulcinée (**Nda :** Eh, oui. Quand il s'agit de sucrerie les mot doux ça y va !) sur la table, toujours de la main droite, et tu en profites pour regarder quelle heure il est. ta montre t'indiques qu'il est : dix heure cinquante cinq.

Tu réfléchies quelques secondes. Normalement, tu devrais aller le chercher à midi et demie. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'enregistrement pour cause de petits problèmes techniques, tu vas appeler Nadia. Seulement, le seul problème est que tu n'as pas pris ton téléphone portable. Tu soupires. Tu aurais dû penser que tu pourrai te retrouver dans une situation où il faut que t'ailles le chercher plus tôt car l'émission n'aurait pas lieu. Toi qui prévoies tout. Normalement, tu penses à toutes les choses qui peut arriver das la journée mais aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas l'cas. Intérieurement, tu te traites d'imbécile.

- Un problème Nathaël ? Te demandes Nicole.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

Comment pourrait-elle savoir si tu as un problème ? Tu n'es pas une personne qui soit très expressif.

- Tu as les sourcils froncés et le regard contrarié.

La première question qui te vient à l'esprit est : Ah bon ? Mais, celle-ci ne reste que quelque instant. Après tout, Alexandre a toujours été la seule personne à pouvoir te rendre plus humain au regard des autres.

- J'ai oublié mon téléphone, finis-tu par répondre.

- Qu'elle tête en l'air, réplique Pittard.

- Tu veux le mien ? Te demandes Nicole.

- Je veux bien.

Elle cherche dans les poches de sa veste en cuire. Elle finit par le trouver et te le tend avec un grand sourire. Tu lui dis merci et composes le numéro de Nadia sur le clavier tactile du smartphone. Maintenant que tu le remarques, tous les humoristes ont des smartphones.

- Hum. A-allô ? Hum.

Qu'est-ce que... ?

* * *

Voilà ! Fini ! Le chapitre 5 week-end prochain ! Bisou tout l'monde et bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont réels ! Sauf un : Nathaël Raanan sortit tout droit de mon petit crâne. Ainsi que d'autres personnages.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah, j'ai rien à dire si ce n'est que cette fiction va aller vers un autre crossover. Vers le milieu de la fin de l'histoire. C'est vraiment précis dis dont. Bah comme toujours j'espère que ce que j'écris ne vous emmerde pas ^^

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

_- Un problème Nathaël ? Te demandes Nicole._

_- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?_

_Comment pourrait-elle savoir si tu as un problème ? Tu n'es pas une personne qui soit très expressif._

_- Tu as les sourcils froncés et le regard contrarié._

_La première question qui te vient à l'esprit est : Ah bon ? Mais, celle-ci ne reste que quelque instant. Après tout, Alexandre a toujours été la seule personne à pouvoir te rendre plus humain au regard des autres._

_- J'ai oublié mon téléphone, finis-tu par répondre._

_- Qu'elle tête en l'air, réplique Pittard._

_- Tu veux le mien ? Te demandes Nicole._

_- Je veux bien._

_Elle cherche dans les poches de sa veste en cuire. Elle finit par le trouver et te le tend avec un grand sourire. Tu lui dis merci et composes le numéro de Nadia sur le clavier tactile du smartphone. Maintenant que tu le remarques, tous les humoristes ont des smartphones._

_- Hum. A-allô ? Hum._

_Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Tu fronces les sourcils. Cette voix ne ressemble pas à celle de Nadia.

- Allô, Nadia ?

- N-non hum. Qui êtes hum vous ?

Gémissement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? Penses-tu, la mâchoire contractée.

- Peu importe. Où est Nadia ?

D'autres gémissements se font entendre à travers l'appareil. Dont certain plus grave que d'autre. T'imagines très bien ce qui se passe. Une grimace de dégoût prend place au coin de tes lèvres.

- Pas là. Hum. Elle a oublié son téléphone hum ici. Chez hum nous.

Qu'elle idiote, penses-tu à propos de la jeune femme brune qui doit garder ton petit Angelo. Tu raccroches. Tu effaces le numéro du journal d'appel et rends le téléphone à Nicole. La grimace, qui déformait ton visage par sa laideur, disparut. Seuls tes sourcils ainsi que ta mâchoire restent contractés au possible. Tu ne fais pas attention aux autres qui te regardent étrangement et avec inquiétude. Tu n'aimes pas ça. Tu n'aimes pas sentir cette légère irritation qui grimpe en toi. Glissant doucement dans tes veines. Heureusement, ou malheureusement tout dépend du point de vue, tu as tes cigarettes. Ta main plonge dans la poche droite de ton jean et en sort ton paquet de clope avec ton briquet.

- C'est pas vrai, dit Yamine.

Tu le regardes. Qu'y a t-il encore ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas arrêté de fumer ?

- Non.

Pourquoi arrêterais-tu de fumer ? C'est bête de penser que tu arrêtes. Tu fumes depuis que t'as quinze ans. Autrement dit cela fait dix ans que tu fumes. C'est pas pour arrêter maintenant. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre l'euphorie que l'on ressent lorsqu'on inhale cette douce drogue.

- Tu m'en passes une, Nath' ?

Tu regardes Arnaud qui te fais ses yeux de chat Botté.

- Yes. Come on.

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de dire cette phrase en anglais. Tu n'y peux rien. Tu parles plusieurs langues. Parfois, tu parles avec une langue qui t'es familière mais qui leurs est étrangère. Tu te lèves. Il se lève. Vous partez un mètre plus loin pour ne pas leur faire inhaler de la fumée. Tu lui passes une cigarette, tu en prends une que tu coinces entre tes lèvres et tu allumes la sienne, étant donné qu'il a oublié son paquet ainsi que son briquet dans sa loge, et la tienne.

Tu t'adosses au mur derrière toi, tout en tirant une latte. Doucement, tu fermes les yeux. Tu sens la fumée descendre doucement dans ta trachée pour passer dans tes poumons. Tu bloques la fumée dans tes poumons. Tu ne la recraches pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Tu attends quelques secondes pour débloquer tes voies respiratoires et expirer dans un mince filet d'air cette douce drogue en basculant légèrement la tête en arrière. Tes paupières s'ouvrent légèrement et tu regardes se rideau grisâtre se promener au grès de la douce mélodie qu'est le murmure du vent. Tu regardes cette bouffée de cigarette s'envoler délicatement vers le ciel.

Ce ciel si bleu. Si pur. Combien de fois as-tu rêvé faire parti de ce tableau ? De nombreuses fois. Tu aimerai tellement être un de ces nuages insouciants. Te laisser emporter par le bruissement du vent qui te fait penser au piano. Cela doit-être le Paradis de pouvoir y être. Ton Paradis. Rien ne prédit que cela serait aussi le Paradis des autres. Mais celui-là te convient. Tu n'en a pas besoin d'autre. A moins que... Si. Pour que ton Paradis soit complet, il faudrait qu'Alexandre soit avec toi. Oui. Là, et seulement là, se serait le Paradis incontesté.

Tu portes ta cigarette à ta bouge et inspires une bouffée que tu recraches quelques temps après. Tu regardes ce nuage gris s'élever vers le ciel. Un soupir franchit tes lèvres. Un soupire d'extase. Tu n'es plus crispé. Ta mâchoire s'est décontractée. Tes sourcils ne sont plus froncés. Tu redeviens serein. Malgré qu'un reste de contrariété subsiste dans ton esprit. Tu détournes ton regard améthyste de l'atmosphère pour le poser, avec la lenteur et la nonchalance qui te caractérises, sur Arnaud.

Le regardant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le trouver beau mais aussi de l'analyser. De mettre au point toutes les informations que tu as sur lui. Tu ne peux contrôler cela. C'est devenu instinctif. Tu étudies chaque données que tu as récolté sur lui au cour de ces deux ans. Tout en faisant cela, tu te demandes pourquoi tu as un tel réflexe. Jusqu'à lors tu ne t'étais encore jamais posé la question. Cela te semble tout à fait normal d'étudier ce qui t'entour. Grace à cette réaction mécanique instinctif, tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé dans un parti. Tu as toujours été au centre. Sur ce fil si fin qui pourrait craquer sous ton poids d'un moment à un autre. Pourtant malgré tout ceci, il te semble que...

Tu sors de tes réflexions. (**Nda :** Décidément ! C'est à croire que je n'aie pas envie qu'il termine son cheminement de pensées à chaque fois où une ou deux informations de plus pourrait vous aidez à mieux cerner ce personnage. Enfin, tout révéler alors que ce n'est que le cinquième chapitre et accessoirement la première journée ne serait pas amusant.) Il te semble avoir entendu ton nom être crié par une voix féminine. Tu regardes autour de toi. Arnaud aussi semble l'avoir entendu. Ce qui te permet de t'assurer que tu n'as pas eu une illusion sonore.

- Monsieur Raanan ! Crie de nouveau la voix féminine que tu as entendu plus tôt.

Tu reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de Nadia. Ton regard se pose sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui tient dans ses bras Alexandre. Tu jettes ta cigarette à terre et l'écrase avec ton talon. De toute manière, elle était terminée. Ceci étant fait, tu vas les rejoindre laissant en plan Arnaud qui te demandes où tu vas et qui est cette fille. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que cet hommme est trop protecteur envers toi ainsi qu'envers certaines personnes. Notamment envers Florent, Jeremy, Lamine, Waly, non, en faite tout le monde est protecteur envers les autres dans cette troupe de pensionnaires. Mais, tu trouves normal qu'il soit protecteur envers Florent. Après tout, ils sortent ensembles.

- Monsieur Raanan, c'est une surprise de vous voir si tôt. Te dit-elle.

- Il y a eu quelques problèmes techniques, l'enregistrement a été annulé. Je pourrai garder Alexandre toute la semaine étant donné que nous pourrons pas enregistrer l'émission avant la semaine prochaine. Dis-tu prenant Alexandre, qui te tends les bras, dans les tiens.

- Oh, très bien. Elle sourit.

- Seulement, la prochaine fois, s'il-vous-plait, n'oubliez pas votre téléphone.

- Je suis désolée monsieur. Justement, je retournais à l'appartement de ma sœur pour le récupérer.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas y retournée de suite. Votre sœur semblait assez occupée lorsque je vous aie appelée.

- Oh. Se fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, les joues prenant une teinte rosées voyant très bien de quoi tu parles. Eh, bien, je pense que j'y retournerai un peu plus tard. Au revoir monsieur Raanan, Alexandre.

- Au revoir Nadia, dit la petite voix enfantine d'Alexandre.

- Au revoir, dis-tu lui faisant la bise sur la joue.

La jeune femme rougit et t'embrasse également sur la joue. Elle fait de même avec le petit Ange que tu tiens dans tes bras avant de partir. Tu la regardes quelques secondes avant de te retourner et de partir en direction du café qui est à cent mètres. Tu remarques que certains humoristes ont des sourires en coin et un peu stupide plaquées sur leurs visages. Tu soupires. Ils doivent s'imaginer des choses. Sans plus leur porter d'attention, tu te concentres sur le petite être qui est contre toi.

Ce petit être si magnifique. Il ressemble à un Ange tombé des cieux. Ses magnifiques cheveux corbeaux chatouilles ton visage grâce à la délicieuse mélodie du vent. Ses yeux d'un bleu cyan splendide te regardes avec amour et joie. Tu lui souris. Pas un de tes sourires en coin, moqueur, ironique, provocateur ou autre. Non. Ce sourire, tu le réserves seulement à lui. Un sourire doux, tendre remplit d'amour.

- Come stai il mio Angelo ? (_Comment vas-tu mon Ange ?)_

- Sto bene, te répond-il avec son sourire si pur si enfantin. (_Je vais bien.)_

Ton sourire s'agrandit de quelques millimètres. Ton enfant a six ans et tu remarques qu'il maîtrise parfaitement l'italien. Ce qui est plutôt normal étant donné que tu lui parles assez souvent en français et en italien depuis qu'il est né. Mais malgré ton sourire, tes yeux ne brillent pas. Ils gardent leur même lassitude. Tu arrives près des humoristes. Ceux-ci regardent l'enfant que tu portes dans tes bras. Tu ne te préoccupes pas des interrogations que tu peux lire dans leurs yeux. Tu te contentes de te rasseoir, Alexandre sur tes genoux.

- Qui est-ce ? Te demandes Florent.

- Il est adorable ! Dirent Pittard, Nicole et Sandra.

Tu vois Alexandre rougir. Ton sourire qui s'était effacé réapparu. Seulement, tu ne remarques pas son regard déçu et triste qu'il a, sachant que tu n'as pas parlé de lui à tes camarades.

- Ah ! Il sourit ! Hurle Waly.

Tu sais qu'il parle de toi. Les autres manifestent aussi leurs surprises. Sauf ceux que tu connais biens comme Arnaud et Jeremy. Ils t'ont déjà vu sourire pas de cette façon mais d'un simple sourire à cause d'une de leurs plaisanteries. Mais, tu remarques aussi que leurs exclamations sont surjoué. Après tout, il te semble que chacun d'entre eux t'ai déjà vu sourire simplement. Sauf peut-être Pittard. Ton regard se dirige vers ta montre qui, toujours accrochée à ton poignet qui lui même repose sur le ventre du bambin étant donnée que tu lui encercle la taille son dos collé à ton torse pour plus de stabilité, t'indique qu'il est onze heure dix.

Tu commences à te poser des questions. Est-ce toi, ou bien le temps ne semble pas vouloir s'écouler plus rapidement ? Le temps te semble long. Très long. A la vu de l'heure, ton regard s'assombrit. La passivité de ton regard change pour ne montré que de la lassitude pur et dure. Pas la lassitude habituel. Non. Celle-ci ne ressemble pas à ta nonchalance habituelle. Elle semble plus profonde. Comme si elle ... Étrangement, tu n'arrives pas à mettre la main sur le mot que tu cherches. Mais tu sais que c'est différent. Tu le ressens.

- Nathaël !

Pas maintenant. Tu cherches ce mot. Alors ce n'est pas le moment pour venir t'interrompre dans tes recherches. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la lassitude que tu ressens habituellement. Non. Cela semble plus profond. Ce n'est pas de l'ennui. Hum. Tu n'arrives pas à trouvé ce fichu mot ni à expliqué cette sensation. Mais, bon, ce n'est pas très grave. Tu arriveras bien par mettre le doigt sur le mot qui te manque. Au pire, il faudra juste que tu regardes dans ton dictionnaire. Tu soupires en sentant quelqu'un tirer sur ta chemise. Ton regard regarde le responsable et tu remarques alors que ce n'est autre que ton Angelo.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandes-tu.

- Arnaud et les autres n'arrêtent pas de t'appeler.

Arnaud ? Ils ont eus le temps de se présenté pendant que tu faisais tes recherches ?

- Ah ! Nathaël pourquoi tu nous as pas dis que tu avais un p'tit frère ? Te demandes Pascal.

- Ce n'est pas mon p'tit frère, dis-tu. Mais mon fils.

La surprise se peint sur leurs visages. Tu sens que tu vas crouler sous les questions d'ici quelques instants. Le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre cinq bouclé ! Je suis désolée de le poster si tard mais je n'aie pas pu le mettre plus tôt à cause du premier brevet blanc ainsi que ma semaine de stage. Mais pour me rattraper je vous écrirais un petit one-shot pour vous faire patienter de l'arriver du chapitre six. Bye !


End file.
